


Holy Baby Oh My God

by TheSecretsLie



Series: Holy Baby Batman! [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Brotherly Love, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 06:32:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16969488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecretsLie/pseuds/TheSecretsLie
Summary: “Well well well! Look’s like Nightwing and the Flash got busy,”





	Holy Baby Oh My God

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to make this a series! There will be more meeting various heroes as well as a babysitting catastrophe in the future. Enjoy!

             “Well well well! Look’s like Nightwing and the Flash got **_busy_** ,” Jason’s chuckle rebounded against the walls of the manor. Dick lowered his eyes, but his glower did little to dissuade the other’s shit-eating grin.

            “Seriously Jay, are you twelve?” he rebutted, shifting the baby in his arms and re-

tucking the blanket surrounding her. Jason approached the recliner where Dick was seated nonchalantly and with a shrug.

            “I died when I was still a teenager, can’t fault me for still acting like one on occasion,” and at that, the grin was back. There was a small sniffle as Jason seated himself cattycorner Dick on the neighboring couch. He peered into the blankets in his older brothers’ arms and allowed himself a soft smile before he held out his arms. Dick repositioned his child and then gently placed her in Jason’s arms; The little girl only protested the movement slightly with a small grunt. Once he’d accepted the full weight on the newborn in his arms, Jason peered at his niece more intently, accessing the features on her face.

            “Hm, she looks more like you,” Jason decided, nodding to himself. Dick sported an unabashed smile watching the gentle touch Jason was showing his daughter.

            “That’s what Wally said too. She’s got his hair though.”

            “Yeah, she does, poor little thing,” Jason replied smirking at Dick as the latter leaned over to whack his arm.

            “Oh, shut up,” Dick ordered before grimacing and leaning back. Ever aware Jason lessened his gaze on the baby and attempted to gauge his brother’s state.

            “So, give me the low down. How did this,” he gestured to the baby by raising her in his arms, “happen?” Dick rolled his eyes

            “Little Wing, I really didn’t think I needed to explain the birds and the bees to you at this age.”

            “Oh, rest assured big brother I am _well_ aware of the intricacies of baby making,” Jason shifted his eyebrows at Dick who groaned in annoyance, “I just choose to avoid the actual _baby making_ part, though apparently, you don’t share that sentiment.” Dick sighed, rubbing a hand over his eyes.

            “I had no clue Jay, God’s honest truth. Looking back, I can see things I missed, but at the time I was just so busy it never occurred to me.”

            “Well it seems she certainly made herself known with her grand entrance,” Jason laughed once more and Dick couldn’t hide another scowl.

            “Mhm that was not pleasant. Coming to terms with impending parenthood is a lot more difficult while in unimaginable pain.” A slightly disgruntled cry began, and Jason nonchalantly let the blanket fall from the baby as he picked her up and laid her over his chest, securely holding her back and neck.

            Dick smiled, “You seem pretty good with babies, Jason.”

            “Yeah I guess,” he brushed off the sentiment, rubbing the babies back as she nuzzled into a comfortable position, “So what do the boys think?”

            “Well Tim is supposed to be stopping by sometime, but Damian was there when she was born and he is completely enamored.”

             If Jason had a drink he would have spit it out.

             “Damian was there?” Jason asked incredulously. Dick hummed in response,

             “Yup, he and Bruce had been out on patrol when-…well when I showed up in the cave convinced I was dying. They came back and dear ole’ dad got the hell out of dodge. But Damian refused to leave.”

              “Well, I’ll be damned. Will anything ever phase that kid?”

               “Not likely.”

                Both men turned to the entrance of the parlor to see both Damian and Tim entering. The latter nearly tripped over himself while he came to sit next to Jason.

                “Holy baby oh my god, When, where, how?” Tim stumbled, gently reaching out to touch the baby. Dick exhaled lightly in annoyance as Damian joined the unofficial powwow.

                “Two nights ago, the cave, harrowingly,” Dick answered. Tim still seemed like nothing was registering but was in awe of the little girl now yawning on Jason’s shoulder.

                “It’s a girl right? What’s her name? How’d you not know? Also, where the hell is Wally?” Tim began whispering halfway through, realizing his voice had become significantly raised. Jason noted the intense gaze of the younger boy, and slipped both of his thumbs under the baby’s arms, holding her head in his palms while he handed her to Tim. The latter was not prepared but took the baby with enthusiasm.

                “The child is female and Richard has named her Mary,” Damian answered as he noticed the drooping of his brothers’ eyes. Dick slowly stood, attempting a light stretch. He loved his brothers, but they were asking a lot of the same questions and he was beginning to become wary of the repetition. He also needed more coffee, Mary was not allowing him or Wally much rest.

                Tim bounced Mary lightly in his arms as she started to fuss, “Hey you need some help? How are you doing anyway?”

                “I’m fine,” Dick replied, though his slow shuffling indicated otherwise.

                 Damian stood and blocked Dick from the kitchen, “Liar. Sit, I’ll get the coffee.” Dick planned to argue but Damian had already precisely spun on his heel and left the former standing there.

                 “Okay yeah I’m still pretty sore,” he admitted while returning to his seat, “Anyway, Wally had to run to Central, his family needed to be told too.”

                  Jason stretched his arm’s above his head and cracked his neck, “Well, it has been a while since a newbie showed up in the family. This is the longest he’s gone without presenting a new sibling. Maybe little Mary here will help curb his penitent for collecting children.” Dick snorted, and Tim laughed while Damian reappeared handing Dick the coffee. Mary suddenly began full on crying, so Damian abruptly plucked the girl from Tim’s arms with practiced ease.

                  “You been playing nanny, Dami?” Tim asked with a smirk while Damian patted and soothed Mary quickly quieting her.

                  “I am _not_ a nanny, I’m simply not as inept as you are when meeting the needs of infants.”

                  Despite Damian’s claim, Dick mouthed, ‘yes he has’ behind the younger boys back, eliciting another smile from the other two.

                  “Well, I’ve got to get going, drug dealers to shoot and whatnot,” Dick glared but Jason ignored it as he stood and fake saluted his brothers, “Oh by the way, if anyone hurts her, I’ll kill them without hesitation.” Jason moved in and gently ruffled the fair red hair on the baby’s head.

                   “I second that notion,” Damian agreed.

                    “Third,” Tim raised his hand.

                    Dick couldn’t hide the smile playing at his lips,

                   “We love you too guys.”

 

Bonus Scene ***

            The first few grunts of discontent had woken both of them up, but Dick had shushed Wally back to sleep citing it as his turn to sooth the baby. The red-head had promptly passed back out and so Dick quietly toed on his slippers and moved across the hall to the nursery door. Before he opened the door, his sleep addled brain realized that the cries had already ceased. Dick decided to check just in case and slowly opened the door. Inside the only light was that of the moons glow seeping in through the curtains. In the shadow of that light, he saw a figure standing and holding his daughter. He immediately took on a defensive stance ready to fight whoever had dared to touch his daughter but halted when the figure turned to face him.

           “Jesus Cass, you scared the shit out of me,” Dick breathed out, moving in all the way and shutting the door. Cass shrugged and continued her slow circuit of the room with Mary.

           “When did you get back?” he asked, approaching the crib and beginning to set the mobile.

            “An hour ago,” she replied, snuggling Mary up under her chin and grinning.

            “Mm, well its good to have you back, you missed quite a show,” Dick laughed lowly.

             “So I hear,” Cass countered, “Have you physically recovered?” Dick repeated the shrugging motion Cass had shown,

             “It takes time, but I’m healing.”

               She nodded, peering down through her lashes at Mary, who had long since returned to sleep. Dick moved away so that his sister could gently return Mary to her crib and press a soft kiss to her head. Cass pulled Dick into a hug which was returned in kind.

            “She is beautiful, Dick.”

 

 

 

 


End file.
